


snowblind

by openended



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Quintuple Drabble, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Sam and Jack didn't even think about kissing (and one time they definitely did).</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowblind

**I.**

She lies on her back on the Colonel’s back porch, looking up at the night sky. There’s a party inside, but the Geminids are out here. She blinks away snowflakes from her eyes as she spies her first meteor of the night.

He watches her watch the stars. Visibility isn’t great, it’s too bright here and they’re too close to the Springs, and he nearly offers use of his telescope to get a better look. But she spends so much of her day viewing the world through technology that he decides to leave the telescope where it is for now.

**II.**

When they finally get home, Sam has a week’s worth of snow to brush off her car; Jack’s truck was parked in the covered garage and she curses him for it as he passes her by.

He brakes gently and reverses back to Carter’s spot. He rolls down the window. “Want some help?” She’s calf-deep in snow and glaring at her trunk in a very meaningful way. He bets she’s forgotten a shovel. “Or a ride?”

Sam looks to her car, the snow around it, back to her car, and finally to Jack. She sighs. “A ride would be great.”

**III.**

The base is on lockdown until someone can find that alien squirrel, and Jack’s about to punch the wall. It’s been four days. Hammond’s on him to finish paperwork, Pizza Hut won’t actually deliver to a locked down military base, and he’s had it up to here with people trying to turn this into a giant holiday party. He’s seriously considering whether he could make a run for it when there’s a knock on the door.

“Go away,” he says gruffly.

Carter sticks her head around the half-open door. “I brought cake,” she says, almost a question.

“Oh. Cake’s okay.”

**IV.**

This is a terrible mission, even by their standards: split up from the others and the gate, huddling in a cave during an ice storm, Carter trying her damndest to keep a fire going using a zat and sheer determination. After incinerating her first attempts, she finally manages to heat up enough rocks to almost warm the cave.

He pats the dirt next to him and wraps the sleeping bag around her shoulders when she sits. She sighs and leans her head on his shoulder. He rests his cheek on her head. It’s not entirely a bad way to go.

**V.**

He kisses her just before she leaves for Atlantis. They have five minutes before she’s expected in the gate room. 

“What…” she slides her hands down his arms, confused and excited and kind of annoyed all at once. His nose is cold and snow’s melting on his collar; he rushed in, just for her.

He shrugs. “In case you needed a reason to come back.”

She looks at him and, smiling, gently shakes her head. She kisses him, trying to memorize this feeling. “I have to go,” she whispers, stepping away. 

He squeezes her hand. “Write when you get work.”


End file.
